


It's on the calendar

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Sappy, Threesome - F/M/M, trying to get Meg knocked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was maybe kind of weird trying to get pregnant with two guys. Neither one of them really cared who ended up knocking her up though. They got some funny looks out on three way dates, but they were all happy with the arrangement. Cas, well he had been with Meg since forever and she couldn’t even remember when their friendship turned in to more, it had just always been that way. Then Cas met Dean, and that meant meeting Dean’s brother Sam, and well boy howdy did he take to the whole ‘go experiment, have fun’ mentality that Meg whole heartedly subscribed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's on the calendar

Meg tapped on the calendar with her red pen, pointing out the little circled date which was today. It was a fucking kitten calendar that had been hung on a nail in the small apartment kitchen. She was trying to get the attention of the man filling up the coffee machine with dreary dead to the world eyes. 

“Hey, did you look at the calendar?”

“Ngh.”

Meg crossed the kitchen to press up against him. She had a baggy t-shirt on because it was still early spring and their apartment could be drafty, but he was stark naked. He never did seemed bothered by weather. Or common sense. Or human decency. God he was so weird and Meg just loved him to pieces. She ruffled his messy hair and nuzzled against his scruffy jaw. 

“Cas, Caaaaas.”

He yawned, successful in turning on the coffee pot, and turned to circle an arm around her waist. Tugging her shirt up a little, laying the flat of his palm against her bare hip and grinding against her, he kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Good morning Meg.”

“Did you look at the calendar?”

“No.”

“I’m ovulating.”

His eyes widened a little and he became more insistent in moving his hands over her body, nudging up against her with his cock thickening as it pressed to her belly. 

“Oh.”

Cas tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips, a little sour with morning breath because he didn’t brush his teeth until after breakfast, but he was warm and tender as he pressed her back against the counter. Strong hands on her hips, he heaved her up to rest on the edge of the counter as he nestled between her thighs. Cas hummed when he kissed, contented little sighs and she loved the way his breath felt against her cheek. 

They’d been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now. Meg didn’t know that it could be so hard. At first she was adamantly against having any children. Chalk it up to a shitty childhood and a desire not to pass that on to anyone else. But Cas loved children, he’d always wanted some. The good thing was, that he never pushed her, he didn’t move too fast or too soon in their relationship on the whole having babies thing. 

She had started to get the itch when she turned thirty three. Meg resisted at first. She honestly did try. But then Sam’s brother Dean had another baby with his wife Lisa. That meant babysitting. Spending time around the little snot factory. The little wee chubby faced rosy cheeked giggly snot factory. Meg tried to convince herself that Lisa just had cute babies. 

Sam wanted them too. He was a lot more conspicuous about it than Cas was. With his puppy dog eyes and the way he’d steer her down the baby aisles in stores. That little shit fought dirty. Together, he teamed up with Cas to slowly, steadily wear down her stone cold resistance. 

It was maybe kind of weird trying to get pregnant with two guys. Neither one of them really cared who ended up knocking her up though. They got some funny looks out on three way dates, but they were all happy with the arrangement. Cas, well he had been with Meg since forever and she couldn’t even remember when their friendship turned in to more, it had just always been that way. Then Cas met Dean, and that meant meeting Dean’s brother Sam, and well boy howdy did he take to the whole ‘go experiment, have fun’ mentality that Meg whole heartedly subscribed to. 

That had been years ago. Their little trio had shifted and grown and changed a lot since college. People moving away, moving closer, breaking up and getting back together. A few years ago, they’d all just found themselves in the right place at the right time and it kind of slotted together in a weirdly perfect way. 

Cas was slotted in between her thighs currently, while Meg wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. A few seconds of groping and kissing and he was already hard. One great thing about actually trying to get pregnant was having sex any where any time because they didn’t need a condom. Cas pushed into her as Meg leaned back against a cupboard, his face buried in her neck while his hands gripped on to her waist. 

The sun was coming in soft through the slatted blinds and casting a pattern on the worn linoleum checker floor. Meg loved mornings. Loved all the things ahead for the day. Loved how Cas greeted her reverently once he woke from his morning grouch. And she most definitely loved Sam with his hair in a pony tail sweating from his morning run. 

Cas wasn’t even thrusting, he just pushed in to her and held them together. Meg petted his hair and scratched her nails lightly down his back. Over the top of his head she saw Sam in the arched doorway to the kitchen. A few stray wisps of hair fallen over his face as he pulled the earbuds out. His shoes and socks were already off, just a tank top and gym shorts covering his rocking fucking body. That boy took care of himself. Honestly, Meg wasn’t sure if he was more interested in preening for her or for Cas, but they could all enjoy the results. 

Sam smiled, dimples in his cheeks, and pulled his sweaty tank up over his head, tossing it carelessly on the kitchen table. 

“I checked the calendar this morning.”

Cas finally looked up from her neck and Meg was faintly concerned that he’d fallen asleep standing up and balls deep in her. He was not a morning person. Cas twisted to look back at Sam, giving him a ‘Hello’. 

Meg unlatched her ankles. “You got time before work?”

“Sure. Yeah. Definitely.”

Cas worked as a freelance artist, he could make his own schedule, but Sam had to be at work at the veterinary clinic on a normal schedule, like normal people. Meg, unfortunately, was between jobs, although the boys seemed more than content to spoil her.

Sam was across the kitchen in a few strides, pressing Cas between them. Then Cas started to move, rocking his hips back against Sam and forward into Meg. Her legs weren’t quite long enough to wrap behind Sam with Cas in the middle. 

“Bedroom.”

Sam pulled Cas back, turning him around and nipping at his neck. Cas was still pliant and fuzzy, he hadn’t had his coffee yet. Meg hopped down from the counter and sauntered in front of the both of them, pulling her tee up over her head and swaying her hips as she crossed the living room to their bedroom. 

Flopping down on the comfy massive bed they all shared, soft cotton white sheets with little blue roses that Sam had found in a thrift store still mussed up because they never made they bed, everything in the room was cast in variegated hues of light. Cas had made window decorations of beads and shards of glass that always caught in the morning light and made a fucking rainbow out of the room. 

It was kind of like a stained glass pattern but jagged, and Meg appreciated the way the colors played against Sam and Cas’ bodies when they tumbled in after her. Cas was giggling with Sam’s massive hands playing over his stomach, pushing him forward. Meg sprawled on her back, legs wide and inviting, while Cas rolled over between her legs. He knelt up, Sam kneeling onto the bed behind him. Cas kissed up the inside of her thighs and over the plane of her belly, buried his face between her breasts and hummed contentedly. 

“Picking up where we left off?”

“Yeah, Cas can go first, I wanna watch.”

Meg flopped an arm wide onto the bed and made a grabby hand motion. “Nn, come here, I want kisses.”

Sam moved around Cas and stretched his long body up the bed, tucking his head onto her arm and reaching up for her face. Cas pushed a thigh up over his shoulder and slid into her. Meg gasped open mouth against Sam. She didn’t know why it didn’t gross her out, but the sweaty smell of him after a run was really fucking hot. 

Cas nibbled on her chest and gave a few short erratic thrusts, pressing in deep and grinding their hips together. Sam pushed her hair away from her face and started sucking on her lower lip. Meg reached down to sift a hand through Cas’ hair, press him harder against her, and curled her other arm around Sam’s broad shoulders. After a beat, Cas pushed up and pressed his face up close against the both of them, demanding attention. She swore he was a fucking cat in a human body, he was never good with words but he loved to rub and press and cuddle in private. 

Sam ended up kissing Cas filthy and hot with these little wet sucking noises and Cas started to fuck her more enthusiastically. Meg arched her back and rolled up off the bed, encouraging, reaching a hand above her head to brace against the wall and push herself down. 

Watching Sam and Cas together was the best sort of aphrodisiac. Cas was always yielding to a point, would melt under Sam’s broad hands at first, but the harder Sam pushed, he’d reach a point where Cas pushed back and fucking owned him. There was nothing like watching the shorter man flip six foot four of pure muscle over and drive him into the mattress. 

She hadn’t gotten a show like that for a while, they’d all been focused on getting their semen inside of her. It was kind of a pity, but she had to admit that she liked the attention. Sam was sitting up, leaning into Cas’ space, nipping down his jaw and sucking on his neck while Cas rolled his hips and slid into her. Sam crawled around the two of them on the bed, over Meg’s one leg spread wide, up behind Cas. Taking a hold of his hips, Sam started humping Cas from behind, pushing him into Meg and latching teeth into the sweep of his shoulder. 

Meg could feel the pressure swelling tight in her belly when Cas lifted her other leg to throw over his - and Sam’s shoulder - tilting her hips up higher and getting forcibly rammed into her from Sam going energizer bunny on the two of them. Cas braced his hands beside Meg’s head and hunched over her, almost folded in half knees to ears. When Sam curled an arm around Cas’ chest and started tweaking his nipples, Meg knew it would be over. It only took a few harsh pinches before Cas was shuddering and burying himself as deep as he could, coming wet into her and biting his lip as he tensed then sagged. 

Sam kissed him on the side of the neck, rubbed his fingers across Cas’ chest and nipped at his ear. “My turn.”

Cas huffed and yawned, pulling out and ducking under one of Meg’s legs as Sam hefted her up, his hands sweeping behind her back and lifting her into his lap, onto his cock. God he had a glorious cock. Physically speaking there really was no denying that he was larger than Cas. By a lot. But honestly, Meg had to give it to Cas, he was a hell of a lot more skilled with his tongue. When he wanted to use it. Instead of flopping lazily back on the bed and stretching like a cat getting ready for a nap while Sam started to thrust up into her with her fast, hard focus. 

Meg gripped onto his shoulders and held on. It was so slick and wet after Cas came in her, she loved the sound of Sam sliding in, slapping against her. Meg pressed her forehead to Sam’s chest, heaving with shaky breaths and bouncing with his enthusiastic strength, as she felt her orgasm rippling through her. When she gasped for a deep breath, Cas’ warm hands were gliding around her waist, hands pressed to her belly and jittering with the motions of Sam still fucking her. 

He held her from behind, kissing the dip between her shoulder blades, as Sam grunted and pulled her down, hips jerking while he panted. Meg felt so small pressed between the two men, strong arms wrapped around her and wide frames engulfing her. Sitting on Sam’s lap with Cas reaching around to pull Sam’s pony tail out, playing with his soft hair, as Sam squeezed the soft give of her sides. It was perfect. But Sam still had work. 

He lifted her up and nudged her back. Meg scooted and Cas made room for her. She lay on her back on the bed and rested her legs upright against the wall, pelvis tipped up. 

“Do you really think this position will help?”

Sam shrugged, the bed rising as his weight was lifted off it. “Might as well give it a try.”

He pecked her on the cheek before padding out of the bedroom for a shower. Cas sat cross legged watching her with his wide blue eyes and slightly parted lips, head tipped to the side. There was so much naked affection in his eyes she worried sometimes she could drown in it. 

“Hey, you wanna bring me a cup of coffee?”

“Sounds like the perfect idea.”

Cas smiled, and he leaned over to kiss her too, lingering against her lips before making his way out to the kitchen.

Meg sighed and held a hand lightly against her belly, as if willing her body to get pregnant. She could get on board with the thought of having a baby. It wasn’t really something she ever thought that she’d pursue. But the little seed of ‘what if’ just kept blooming with all the care and hopeful loving want in blue and hazel eyes. Her thighs were slick and her hair was tangled, but Meg tapped her fingers against her belly, certain it would catch one of these days, and ran through names in her head while she listened to Sam showering and Cas talking to the coffee pot.


	2. Expecting

Meg sighed and smashed her face into her pillow, trying to bury her eyes from the bright morning sunlight. The bed dipped under her weight as she shifted, belly heavy, one arm flung over it’s girth and her knees tucked up a little. Blinking away sleep, she cuddled the blanket pulled up to her chest, all the blankets in their massive bed curled around her like some kind of nest despite the summer heat.

The chimes and glass baubles hanging in the window tinkled with the breeze through the half open window, the multi hued colors of the glass shifting and dancing around the room. Stretching out her cramped legs, Meg finally rubbed her eyes open.

Sam was sprawled on the bed next to her, completely nude with not a blanket near him - they were all Meg’s. He panted softly and turned his head towards her, the bed creaking a little with the weight of their bodies. He reached out to her, pushing a hand through the messy hair fallen over her face.

“Did we wake you up?”

Meg yawned and kissed his wrist as his hand withdrew.

“Maybe. I don’t mind being woken up like this.”

From between Sam’s legs, Cas hummed in what was probably agreement, not really bothering to get off Sam’s dick to say good morning but from the looks of it Sam was near finished anyway. He had a hand twisted up in Cas’ dark hair, hips stuttering off the bed when Cas hummed.

Meg held onto her swollen belly as she turned onto her back, one leg crooked at the knee to spread out, but still her arm had a hard time reaching around her belly to pet between her legs. She groaned, watching Cas bobbing up and down. The arch of his back and the flex of his muscle, skin tan and shiny with fine perspiration in the hot summer morning. Blue eyes watched the two of them up the stretch of Sam’s body.

She wouldn’t have thought that pregnancy could make her so horny. It was frustrating and inconvenient, her feet always swollen and her body needing to pee every hour, the mood swings kept her sensitive and raw. But she was also really, really horny a lot. And somehow, despite the swollen belly and stretch marks and general crankiness, it seemed to have that effect on Cas and Sam too, who were always more than happy to satisfy her or just play with each other everywhere in the apartment. The only unfair thing was that Meg couldn’t reach herself well enough to really masturbate.

“I’m too fat to finger myself.”

Sam huffed in something kind of a laugh and kind of a moan next to her.

“I like your belly.”

One of his broad hands reached out to smooth over the stretched taut skin of her belly, petting lower, reaching between her legs. They lay shoulder to shoulder on the bed, Sam’s head turned towards her craning over for a kiss while his fingers teased at the apex of her pussy. Shifting her hips to tilt towards him just a little more, Meg leaned over to kiss him, close mouthed, just brushing against the warmth of his soft lips.

Both of them settling back down against the pillows, Sam’s hand reaching down to curl his fingers inside her while he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit, Meg wiggled her arm trapped next to Sam up to extend underneath his head. His stomach was quivering, bottom lip caught between his teeth, fingers distracted inside her as he arched off the bed and Cas pressed his nose down against Sam’s pubes and she could see his throat working to swallow.

When Sam collapsed back on the bed, palm rubbing a lazy circle against her pussy, Cas pulled up and propped himself on his elbows.

“Good morning Meg.”

“Hey you.”

Sam was pushing his fingers through Cas’ hair, scratching at the back of his neck like he liked. Cas kissed the dip of his hip and pushed his head underneath Sam’s thigh. Squirming like an inch worm, he slid underneath Sam’s leg and nudged at Meg’s. Lifting her leg up, Cas squirmed over from between Sam’s legs to between hers. His legs, dangling off the edge of the bed, were bent up at the knee to stick into the air crossed at the ankles as he started laying kisses down the inside of her thigh.

Meg gave up shaving months ago. It deterred neither of them. Cas nipped and kissed his way along the sensitive insides of her thighs, placing a chaste kiss between her legs before kissing up along the swell of her belly too. Sam’s hand shifted from playing with her pussy to stroking up her thigh and pulling her leg a little wider, draping it up over his hip. He was settled on his side, nuzzling against her neck.

Squirming and whimpering just a little, Meg pushed her hands through Cas’ hair and nudged him back down lower. Kissing the top of her belly he smiled and rubbed his nose against her, finally putting his mouth where she most wanted it.

Arm still tucked under Sam’s head and curling up over his shoulder, Meg scratched her fingers through his sleep tousled hair and pulled it out of his way as he kissed down her shoulder and breasts. They had grown swollen too, engorged with milk and sensitive. The first time Sam had closed his mouth around a nipple and sucked until milk came out, Meg had felt a sudden tight shiver of pleasure through her whole body at the gentle pressure. She didn’t really care why it was arousing for a grown man to lap up the breast milk her body produced, but it wasn’t like she was using it yet.

Cas eagerly buried himself between her legs, and the only regret Meg had was that she couldn’t see him over her belly. Mouth working over her, tongue lapping in to every crease, breath hot against her wetness, her body was flushed and tingling with arousal while he worked her up.

Sam had moved down, propped himself on an elbow, so he could lean over her and lap at one breast then another. Teeth ever so gently scraping the sensitive nibs made her twitch and tighten her fingers in his hair. He just smirked up at her, hazel eyes lit up in the sunlight, and nudged his whole face in between her breasts.

Meg tried to rock her hips up but didn’t get very far. Her little insistences still managed to convey to Cas what she wanted, his tongue pressing harder, lips closing around her clit, sucking. She wrapped both her arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, his body blanketing her in heat and one hand splayed over her belly rubbing circles while he sucked and licked and nuzzled at her breasts. It didn’t take long for her to crest orgasm, rippling softly in the easy comfort of both her partner’s attentions.

Loose limbed and sated, arms slipping from Sam’s shoulders and legs falling back down on the bed, Meg yawned and kissed the top of Sam’s head. Cas kneeled up, trailing wet kisses along her belly again, hands stroking her thighs. She could feel the tap of his erection rubbing against her belly, his eyes still wide and glazed as he watched Sam still pressing his face between her breasts.

Meg nudged Sam aside and gestured at Cas.

“Come here, up here.”

Cas crawled over a leg to the opposite side of Sam and scooted up the length of her body. Reaching out for him, hand rubbing along his side and down, curling her fingers to cup his scrotum before moving to grasp his erection and stroke with a loose fisted grasp, she smiled at him. Sam rolled a little further away and reached over her to tug at Cas’ hip.

“Here, straddle Meg’s chest and we can both take care of you.”

Cas just grunted his assent and swung a leg over Meg’s chest, knees settling on the bed between her and Sam’s shoulders. Meg pushed her arms down between his thighs so he could come up higher, folding her arms up to pet the backs of his thighs and his pert little ass. With a little jostling and squirming they settled, Meg propped up on a few pillows with Cas’ erection in her face and Sam leaning over to join.

Lapping at the head of his cock and kissing down one side, she and Sam pressed it between their mouths licking and sucking along the shaft. Cas hunched over them, hands braced on the wall, watching them with slack mouth and dilated eyes.

Sam pulled away so Meg opened her mouth for Cas to fuck in to, flicking her tongue along the frenulum and swirling around the head while he thrust shallowly before taking him deeper. She heard Sam rustling in the nightstand and the creak of the bed under his large body. They needed a more sturdy bed frame for the three of them. Meg closed her eyes gently as she cupped Cas’ ass and guided his pace, relaxed.

Sam’s heat came back, pressing up against them, hands brushing over Cas’ backside next to Meg’s. Cas stilled, so she opened her eyes to see Sam kissing the jut of his hip, can feel his slick fingers alongside hers as she pulled them away to give him space. Cas tensed then breathed out, body sagging. He rested on her tongue, cock twitching, as she sucked at the head and watched Sam working his arm, pressing his fingers into Cas and getting all three of them lined up well enough for Cas to start pushing into her mouth again.

He didn’t last very long when Sam nudged in next to Meg and started sucking on a teste. Cas was noisy in bed, he always has been. But when he’s the focus of both Meg and Sam’s attention he’s downright obscene and filthy. Groaning and whimpering, Cas’ voice is rough in the morning and breathy. Meg can hear the squelch of Sam working his fingers faster, and as Cas starts to lose control and buck into her mouth sloppy she lets her jaw go slack and lets him have at it.

She didn’t quite manage to swallow everything, but Sam licked at the corner of her mouth and the little trickle down her chest as Cas pulled off, flopping down on the bed beside her. Boxed in by two sweaty, panting men running their hands over her sensitive chest and swollen belly, Meg told the baby not to kick her bladder because she didn’t want to get up to pee.

Stretching her arms up above her head and snaking them under both men’s heads she gathered them in. Cas snuffled and kissed at her neck, Sam curling his large body up so he’s not falling off the bed. A glance to the clock over Cas’ shoulder tells Meg that it’s just past nine A.M. They have an appointment to see an apartment at one, so there’s plenty of room for a lazy Saturday morning.

Although Cas had been busy with a few commissions lately, he and Meg had taken on the task of apartment hunting while Sam was at work. In Meg’s opinion, they’ve found the perfect place. It’s only a few blocks from a park and in an area with good schools. Cas has even been swayed in her favor with the promise that the one ‘bedroom’ that’s really too small to be called a bedroom but too large to be called a closet, could be his own little art studio. Meg knows that Sam will be disappointed they don’t allow pets, but honestly, he works with dogs all day long. In her opinion, a goldfish is a perfectly acceptable pet. And not being allowed to have animals in the apartment will keep Cas from trying to take in all the stray cats in the neighborhood.

The three of them had debated whether they should get a larger apartment with room for one kid or for two - just in case. They’d looked at mortgage rates and houses, but with the volatility of Cas’ work and Meg out of a job, they decided not to take that route quite yet. If she could find something stable several months after popping the little bun out, maybe, well maybe they could look at getting a house.

Meg felt the baby kick, getting restless with the cramped space. She was only several weeks away from her expected date. Sam’s hand spasmed on her belly and she could feel his smile where his face was pressed to her chest.

“Cas, Cas, it’s kicking, put your hand here.”

Cas grunted and stroked over the swell of her belly, lining his hand up next to Sam’s.

“They’re very active.”

Meg groaned, “Too active.”

She still didn’t know if the baby was supposed to be a boy or a girl. Cas insisted on not being told, and not because he wanted it to be a surprise. He didn’t feel they should impose gender norms or identities on their child before it was even out of the womb. He was such a fucking hippy.

But Meg had to admit he made a good pair with Sam, the two of them spending hours discussing the benefits of home made baby food and littering the apartment with stacks of books about what to expect when you’re expecting. Hell, Meg had found books about raising teenagers even though that was a decade and some away.

Cas yawned and sat up, pressing a kiss to her belly where the baby was kicking. He stood and stretched, scruffing a hand through his messy hair.

“I think I’ll put on a pot of coffee. What do you want for breakfast Meg?”

Meg tapped her fingers against Sam’s back, considering.

“Would you make pancakes?”

Cas nodded.

Sam chimed in, “Oh, do we have blueberries, can you make blueberry pancakes?”

Cas scratched at his belly, “I think we do.”

Meg put on her poutiest pout, “With cheddar cheese? Will you add shredded cheese to the batter?”

Neither of them denied her cravings. Especially if she pouted.

Cas leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead, meeting Sam’s lips too on the way back up.

“Of course. Cheese and blueberry pancakes it is.”

They both watched the sway of his bare ass out of the bedroom.

Sam shuffled lower down on the bed, curling in a ball next to her and lightly balancing his head on her stomach. His hair was wrecked from sleep but still stupidly pretty, shining in the sunlight and the patterns of color from Cas’ window decorations. Meg sighed contentedly and pushed her fingers through his hair, soothing it down. He smiled at her, listening to the thing growing in her belly.

If Meg were honest with herself, she was still absolutely terrified of being a mother. And it was beyond the obvious, more than any kind of complications that might happen in labor, more than post partum depression and medical bills. She worried. That she wouldn’t be a good mother. That she couldn’t deal with the stress. That she wouldn’t love enough. She didn’t really think she had a whole hell of a lot of nurturing in her.

But when Sam stroked a hand down the curve of her stomach and blinked sleepily listening on top of her, Meg knew it would be all right. That despite her potential failings and unintentional harm, Sam and Cas would more than make up for that.

Meg shifted as the baby shifted, stretching her toes.

“I think this one might be yours Sam, it’s fucking gigantic.”

Sam laughed softly, and down the hallway from the kitchen they heard, “Hey, I’m six foot!”

Meg shouted back, “I know baby!”

Sam pressed a soft kiss to her skin, “It’s all of ours.”

Meg hummed her agreement and kneaded his shoulder, continuing to rake her fingers through his hair. Cas was humming in the kitchen. He never used to do that. He was teaching himself lullabies.

Despite her lingering insecurities, Meg had surprised herself at how much she was anticipating this. When Cas and Sam were busy, she taught herself how to knit, little blankets and caps. In the late hours of night if she couldn’t sleep she’d end up pouring over the 'Expecting’ books they had bought. To save money, she dragged Cas along with her to garage sales and flea markets to rifle through gently used baby items.

Cas and Sam didn’t dare say anything about Meg going soft. If Cas had always been there to balance her temperament since they were kids, the addition of Sam only served to wear down her prickly nature even faster.

She was lost in thought, watching the rainbows cast around the bedroom, hand resting on Sam’s head who was curled by her side like a puppy. Cas padded quietly back into the bedroom, weighed down with a stacked tray of pancakes and coffee, pausing at the door to smile at them. There was a protective sort of affection in the way he regarded her anymore. Meg could live with it.


End file.
